Of Love, Hate, and the Line of War Between
by Nyoko Iso
Summary: BlaiseXDraco Draise Yaoi fic. That means it's homoerotic. When Blaise is unwillingly brought into the world of Death Eaters with Draco, the two become spies for the order together, putting them in one of the most dangerous in the war. Corny Summary.:


**-Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with the characters or the settings of the wonderful world of Harry Potter and this is simply the love child of my boredom and obsession, a love child I am not whoring out for money, so I am making no profit in other words.

This is the Prolougey thing to the rest of the story, kinda like the introduction.

And on with the story I SAY! Oh, and before anyone yells or corrects, Blaise Zabini is a MAN, with a penis and everything! The book says so! He's not a woman!!! And in this fic, he is of Italian decent with mahogany brown eyes and beautiful tanned skin. He's muscular and well built, as well as tall, slightly taller than Draco. If anyone reading this sees Blaise differently, then that's fine and I would actually be interested in hearing your opinion on the subject, but don't expect me to change the way he is in the fic or the way I view him myself. But really, I would like to know what you think on the subject, and it will give you all a reason to review this story. And now, on with the story for real.

--------------------------------

**Of Love, Hate, and the Line of War Between**

Blaise Zabini stood yelling, halfway in the hallway and halfway in the dorm room he shared with Draco, Notte, Crabbe, and Goyle. The door was open to the outside, his hand still on the handle, ready to leave. "I didn't do a damn thing to your precious _Malfoy_." He all but sneered the blonde's name, the unfamiliar title of Malfoy sounding very foreign to him, but felt accurately contemptuous compared to the more familiar sound of Drae. "Malfoy's the one that betrayed me." Again, Blaise sneered the name, voice filled with a mix of emotions he usually wasn't prone to showing others. He raised his hand to his cheek to rub at a fresh, dark bruise and then dropped it to his upper arm to wipe away a line of blood, reaching out and wiping it on Crabbe's chest. "Tell Notte that if he ever touches me again, he'll be a bit more than unconscious." With a shadowed and threatening glance at them, he left, slamming the door. "Why Dra…Malfoy put up with you for so long, I don't know," he added through the door, just loud enough for the brain dead idiots to hear.

With a sigh he dragged his heavy feet into the common room, dropping indifferently to the nearest piece of furniture and stared intently into the fire. Still staring unblinkingly into the fire, he rubbed the dark bruise, trying to massage it away, but only succeeded in making himself wince repeatedly. Eventually he figured out that it wasn't going to make it better and switched his attention to the deep line in his upper arm, courtesy of Notte's pocket knife. He shut his eyes tightly when he touched it, trying to block out the sting. 'Let's see…I could go fix it now, or I could let it bleed on the furniture.' He looked at the door of his room and opted for bleeding on the couch rather than going back into the lions den for band aids; and even though it might need stitches, he was _not _ going into the hospital wing. No way in merciful hell was that happening. He hated that place. He turned his head as footsteps came up behind him, followed by a very familiar voice.

"So. We're back to last names?" The blonde came behind him, stopping intimately close. "What'd they do to you?" Blaise shut his eyes against the voice and the tears and tore his arm away from the hand that reached out to him. He hissed sharply in pain when Draco's hand scraped roughly across the bleeding wound. Draco's eyes widened considerably. "Blaise? What did they do to you? It looks like they took a fuckin' knife to you." Blaise looked away, trying to ignore his reactions to Draco, eyes still tightly shut. Draco's eyes widened further in realization and then narrowed. "I didn't tell them to Blaise. I didn't know they would do that. I didn't…" Draco dropped off, his sentence unfinished, not sure what he could say to make it better. He put his hands on Blaise's shoulders and started squeezing the muscles and releasing them in a relaxing gesture of familiarity and intimacy.

Blaise jumped off the couch with an angry action, hissing when Draco's hand brushed the deep wound again. "Don't act like nothing happened. Giving me a nice little shoulder rub isn't going to make things better Drae! It may erase the physical tension in my shoulders, but that's all. It's not going to erase what happened. Nothing will erase that." Blaise shut his eyes and sighed, to open his eyes and look at Draco with sad, misty eyes. "Nothing will erase what you are, what you didn't tell me."

"Blaise… you know I couldn't tell you. You know what they do…"

"Oh yes, I know. My real father went against them and I'm left with my whore mother because he wanted her to know. And they killed him, and they would have killed you, I know."

"So you expected me to just-" He was cut off by Blaise's raised hand.

"I expected you to be better than that… to be better than them… stronger. You knew what happened to my father, how he wanted to tell my mother, how they killed him when he did, and how his death was in vain because my mother joined them anyways, even after they did that. You knew the depth of my scars from them and the depth of my hate for them and you… you're one of them." The tears left his eyes and he wiped them roughly away, hating how weak he felt right now.

Draco made his way around the couch to take Blaise into his arms, careful to avoid the cut that was bleeding on his favorite white shirt. "Blaise I-I'm sorry. I know it's wrong but I didn't know what to do. My father threatened to kill me if I didn't follow his instructions and I've been with them for years now Blaise, but I'm not one of them." Blaise, a little stiff with the intimate hug, raised his head to look into Draco's eyes, question and confusion clear through the mist of tears. Draco smiled sadly when he saw the bruise on Blaise's cheek and was caught in the stare of the beautiful brown that Blaise supplied. He raised a hand to Blaise's neck and caressed the bruise with his thumb gently, butterfly lightly. "But Blaise, when we got together, I joined the Order as a spy for you, because what you think of me is so important to me. Ever since the beginning of last summer, the exact day we got together, I went to the Order… and I'm terrified my father will find out. Would you rather I have told you instead? That I wasn't here with you now?" Draco honestly wanted to know if Blaise hated him so much now that he wished him dead. If that was the case, everything he had done had been in vain, because everything he'd done as of late had been for Blaise's love.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco's slightly smaller frame and shook his head back and forth at the base of Draco's neck, where it met his shoulder. "No. I'm terribly glad you aren't dead, I'd never want that, and I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time but… you could have at least warned me when they… you know…"

The memory flashed back at Blaise quickly, reluctantly, he didn't want to remember it… _Draco threw his head back in ecstasy and Blaise mirrored the act and expression on Draco's face as they came together, calling out each others names… the door burst open as they lay in the after math of love, and one Lucius Malfoy stood sneering in the doorway of Draco's bedroom at the Manor. 'I thought you said he was at work, Draco?'… the sneer on Lucius's face… the feeling of being grabbed by the hair and pulled away from Draco… the confusion, the feeling of betrayal, even as Draco reached for him and called his name… the cold voice that congratulated Draco and Lucius… the face that was hardly a face at all… 'Zabini, yes, I remember the name well, young one. Your father was good, pity he told your mother before I allowed him to. And your mother herself, oh, she is one of my favorites, true and loyal. And now you will be my follower as well.'… the feeling of being beat as he hesitated to answer, torn between consenting out of fear and rebelling out of hatred… the sinking sensation as he was beat into a loyalty he didn't want, and the gasps and tears coming from Draco as he watched Blaise beaten… The sound of Draco's pleads to his father and the 'smack' that left Draco unconscious and broke Blaise's will, leading him into submission._ He didn't want to remember it… and he blinked the memory-glazed look out of his eyes.

Draco's own eyes produced tears as he remembered with Blaise and he shook his head slowly. "No, I couldn't have warned you. They had someone in the other room listening and they threatened to kill _you _if I told you. They want everything they do to be as cruel as possible. Blaise, I'm sorry I've dragged you into this but I wasn't about to have your death on my hands. That's something I would never survive and I wouldn't be any help to the order if I died, I'm the best they've got other than Snape. _(A/N: Incase you can't tell, I'm pretending the end of they sixth book didn't happen.) _I'm sorry you had to go through that, and that you've been dragged into this with me, but now you can spy as well. And with your poker face and the control over your emotions and expressions you have? Blaise, you'll be a better spy than I ever was. I'm sorry but I couldn't let them kill you, I didn't want to die and… just tell me I did the right thing?" Draco pleadingly looked up at Blaise with big, grey eyes, worried what his lover would say.

Blaise had never heard Draco say sorry so much, and he started nodding slowly. "Yeah Drae… you did the right thing… I like the idea of betraying them… helping the order… condemning my mother and avenging my father. I like the idea very much indeed. It's very… Hollywood drama." Blaise got a mischievous glint in his eyes. And Draco got a bit worried.

"Don't be reckless Blaise, this isn't a game." His voice was tight and restricted with worry.

Blaise erased the look in his eye and smiled down at his Draco. "Come now Drae, when's the last time I did something _too _terribly reckless? Honestly, do you think I'd do something to hurt you, to put your life in jeopardy?" Blaise took Draco into his arms tightly, ignoring the pain in his arm as he flexed it, happy to be with Draco again. Draco hugged tightly back, shaking his head slowly. No, he knew Blaise would never put his life at risk, but he was taken by surprise as Blaise whispered a hoarse "thank you."

He looked up into the brown eyes he loved. "Thank you? For what?"

"For giving me the chance to get back at them. Giving me the chance to feel like I've done something important to help stop them and kill Him…" He swallowed a bit with defiance… "To help kill Voldemort." Ah… that felt nice. "Voldemort, the piece of shit." And that felt even better, even if Draco did shake with the murmur of the name of the man who had done so much to hurt him. Well, Draco would have to get over it and stop being afraid of the name, wouldn't he? Because Blaise was going to start using a lot more often. Usually surrounded by curse words.

End of Prolouge thingy mabobber….

--------------------------------------

Well, there it is… My story in the making of how Blaise will help kill the man he hates and hopefully help save the one he loves. YAY!

As I said at the beginning, I would love reviews and I really do want to know what you think about the story so far. This story kind of came out of no where so I haven't planned much and suggestions such as side-ships and plot and plot twists will be read and considered. I even like to reply! And I really do want to know what other people think of Blaise Zabini, he's a character that interests me a lot and I want to know what other people think of this character. How other people view him. To tell me that, you can leave a review, of course, you can email me at or IM me at my AIM which is **IDontQuotePlato**

Thankyous so much for reading!! And if you like this story idea so far, I'm considering using a BETA for following chapters. If you like the thought of being my BETA, contact me me at the email or AIM I supply. Thank you for reading!!!!! Please Review!!!


End file.
